Tyler Ryūdō
:"The glorious fist of justice." :—Hibrid Tyler Ryūdō (タイラー·流動, Tairā Ryūdō) is a Shinigami of the Fifth Division, positioned as its third seat. Appearance Tyler has the appearance of a young adult, seemingly of a Caucasian descent. He stands slightly below the average height and possesses a moderately muscled mesomorph body figure. He has relatively refined features and is light-skinned. In stark contrast to the majority of Shinigami in his Division, his short hair is of an atypical auburn color, featuring bangs that frame the right side of his face, and his eyes are of an odd dark magenta. He exhibits little amount of body hair. Tyler is usually clad in the typical Shinigami uniform, with the sole exception of the white obi, which he replaces with a golden-yellow sash. Additionally, he tends to keep his uniform loose. Personality The Shinigami exhibits a benevolent nature, kind and somewhat loving, and is definitely passionate concerning the things that he does, to an extent where he often accepts the paperwork of his captain gladly and wanting the best for everyone he cares about. While not driven by laziness, Tyler is the hard-worker of the Fifth Division, as he is usually seen sorting the mess of his Division, and helping his seemingly-lazy captain's work around the office. It is worth noting that Tyler is also a fun-loving person and somewhat enthusiastic as evidenced that he smiles pretty often, eager to prove this fact by going out to parties with the officers of his Division very frequent as most Shinigami deem him as a simple hard-working person. He is well-known around the Gotei 13; his friends are not limited by the members of his Division, but other officers throughout the Divisions of Gotei 13 as well. Furthermore, his actions are primarily driven by his instinctive nature; Tyler trusts his instincts more than he follows the voice of his heart and the logical conclusion of his thoughts. Several years of being constantly bullied by adults have made his intuitive thoughts sharp, and nearly his entire actions are based off of his instincts. As a Shinigami, Tyler strongly believes in justice and its ideals, although his concept of it is surprisingly narrow. Initially, while believes that all who dares to defy the laws of Soul Society must be punished, there are some parts of him that do not truly wish for punishment to the wicked, possibly stemming from his younger years which he spent stealing food in the street. As of recently, however, his sense of justice has been reforged and molded into a new concept. He has his senses heightened and decides whichever is right and or wrong based on his instincts, and acts accordingly. History As a human, Tyler died as a child due to severe hunger without the aid of his parents, whom had also died shortly after his death. After a few weeks, he was transported into Soul Society, where we was separated from his parents. As a soul, he still experienced hunger, which succeeded in attracting a female Shingami who fed him and recommended him to attend the academy of Shinigami, the Shin'ō Academy. He attended the academy and passed with mediocre scores, and was soon invited by another female Shinigami into the Fifth Division before his encounter with the same female Shinigami who fed him. He, alongside the Gotei 13, fought against the Quincy during the Blood War, and survived, allowing him to rise in terms of rank. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: Tyler boasts an amount of spiritual power equivalent to a lieutenant-class Shinigami. His potential was hinted by his hunger and was first noticed by Shiemi Makinami, a female Shinigami who offered him food and recommended him to attend the academy of Shinigami. As a result, he was given a chance at refining his spiritual power, which he did. His spiritual power is refined and accurate as of recent, and a great example of his prowess is that he was able to fight against the overwhelming assault of the Wandenreich and survive. A more recent example is that he was still able to fight properly while in the presence of his captain, Kaisei Ryūren, who is a profoundly strong fighter in his own right. His reiatsu is light auburn. Expert Swordsman: Throughout the course of his life, Tyler was well known for his skill in swordsmanship. He is extremely adept in wielding his Zanpakutō which is known for its unusually extended length. He is able to wield his Zanpakutō in a reverse grip, gaining advantage over its length to produce a much wider arc of slashes, and it has been proven that he is ambidextrous, as shown whenever he unleashes the enhanced form of his Zanpakutō Shikai, wielding the two swords with relative ease. Even so, he typically utilizes his right hand. His slashes are precise and powerful, dealing sizable amounts of damage in each strike. Hakuda Practitioner: Though not particularly motivated to enter combat with Hakuda, Tyler has grasped the basics of Hakuda and is at least capable of fighting his enemies without the aid of his Zanpakutō. His most preferred style of fighting resembles the style of a boxer, with his hands receiving much of the focus while in battle. As he is ambidextrous, his punches, both from his left and right hands, possess the same amount of strength, and if ever he has to fight utilizing Hakuda, he would confuse his enemies by switching between his left and right hands. Kidō Expert: Tyler has showcased an excellent potential in Kidō, primarily evidenced by his great scores within the department of Kidō during his time as a student of the Shinigami academy. Though his style strays from high-level Kidō, he is profoundly skilled in casting low-level Kidō, and was able to bolster the power of his Kidō to maximize their potential in battle. His style relies on Hadō more than he does on Bakudō, and one of his most favored spells is Shakkahō. Shunpo Practitioner: Enhanced Endurance: Zanpakutō Sakushū (昨秋, Last Fall): Tyler's Zanpakutō assumes the form of an inexplicably long nodachi. Its hilt and hilt guard are bronze in color. The hilt is wrapped in auburn and the hilt guard is shaped like that of a rectangle with stars decorating its corners. As a manifestation of Tyler's very own soul, Sakushū appears to be a tall, muscular young adult, resembling Tyler himself, in fact, clad in auburn kimono with his upper body exposed and has dark red hair, tied to a ponytail and is long enough to reach just below his hips. *'Shikai': Sakushū is activated through the command phrase "Storm the World" (世界に嵐, Sekai ni Arashi). During the initiation process, either of Tyler's hands must grab the base of Sakushū's blade and run it along its length. In its Shikai form, Sakushū appears as a manifestation of Tyler's passionate behavior and beliefs in justice, allowing it to be classified as a light-type Zanpakutō. Its blade shines in a bright light glittered with little sparks of light which revolve the blade. Additionally, a small ring forms at the end pommel. :Shikai Special Ability: Not only that the light which shines from Sakushū's blade serves as an actual source of light, Sakushū possesses a myriad of techniques that are associated with light. Although its name and abilities do not relate to each other, Tyler has claimed that his Zanpakutō is the light which shines at the moment of his enemy's defeat, possibly hinting upon his history and or sense of justice. :*'Neon Beam' (ネオンビーム, Neonbīmu): Charges a ball of light at the tip of the Zanpakutō's blade which surges forward in the form of ten light beams, each housing distinctive color properties and resembling neon lights, thus its name. This technique is powerful enough to bring down giant trees and is capable of penetrating through solid objects. It can also be shot continuously, although it has been noted that the charging and the speed of the beams gradually become more slowly by each shot. :*'Light Prison' (ライトプリ村, Raitopurison): Under construction. :*'Seikumo' (聖雲, Sacred Cloud): Under construction. :*'Sakushū: Sujidassui' (昨秋筋脱水, Last Fall: Line Evaporation): Known as Sakushū's enhanced form, though not quite its Bankai. *'Bankai': Not yet achieved. Tyler is still a young Shinigami, and although he has survived a number of dangerous encounters, he is not at all ready for a Bankai. Statistics Trivia *The author initially had a different concept for this character, but soon changed it because the original concept lacked factual explanation. *The picture in the appearance section was drawn by User:ShonenChicoBoy. Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Fifth Division